Changing Channels
by Red Witch
Summary: And outtake from EVOXMJ. Having multiple personalites can be a bit of a problem as Legion finds out the hard way in this mad one shot.


**Don't change the channel on the disclaimer telling you that I don't own any X-Men Evolution characters! Well here's a fun one shot that I felt like doing, basically because the voices in my head told me too. It's an outtake from Evolution XMJ! Enjoy! **

**Changing Channels**

Somewhere in a mansion far away…

Mystique stretched and yawned, having just awakened from her nap. It was nice to actually rest for a change. She had almost completely recovered from her pregnancy and was actually feeling quite at home in the hideout Blackjack and the others had provided for her.

She decided to go see what was on the television only to notice someone had beaten her to it. "I wanna see America's Next Top Model!" Cyndi screamed to no one in particular. "You never let me watch what I want!"

_Who is this nutcase? _Mystique raised an eyebrow as the young woman screamed.

"I am so sick of you hogging the television!" Cyndi shouted. "Why can't I watch what I want to watch?"

Suddenly Cyndi shuddered and to Mystique's shock she morphed into Lucas. "Because all the programs you watch are bloody trash, that's why!" He shouted.

"Well this is interesting," Mystique blinked.

To her further astonishment Lucas changed form into Blackjack. "Like the stuff **you** watch is so much better you Scottish Git?"

"Blackjack…?" Mystique was shocked. "What's going **on** here?"

"Oh hey, Mystique…" Blackjack noticed her. Then he grumbled to no one in particular. "I hope the two of you are happy! Now you've blown our cover!"

Lucas returned. "Like that never happened to her? Please!"

Cyndi came back. "Yeah now shut up and pass the remote!" She took it and changed the channel at the television.

Lucas came back. "Oh no you don't!" He snarled. "We're watching Survivor and that is that!" He changed the channel.

"Wanna bet?" Cyndi returned and changed the channel.

Mastermind walked in as Mystique watched Lucas and Cyndi change back and forth. "Oh they're at it again aren't they?" He sighed.

Mystique gave Mastermind a look. "Is there something going on here I should know about?"

"Well…" Mastermind sighed. "Long story short, Blackjack is a separate personality of Legion."

"I see…" Mystique nodded. "And the girl?"

"That's Cyndi, another separate personality. She creates and controls fire. Or is she the shapeshifter? I get their powers confused."

"Looks like you're not the only one who's confused," Mystique watched the two personalities continue to bicker.

"It gets better," Mastermind continued. "Legion or Lucas is also a separate personality of Xavier's son, David."

"Xavier's **son?"** Mystique's jaw dropped. "And he has the nerve to call **me** a lousy parent?"

"To be fair he had no idea his son existed," Mastermind told her as Legion literally wrestled with himself. "It was his mother that raised him."

"Oh so that explains it," Mystique watched the scene. "I'm feeling so much better about myself now."

"Yes, compared to Legion your children are actually stable," Mastermind agreed. "Well except for Graydon…"

"That goes without saying," Mystique snorted. "But still…"

"I SAID I WANTED TO WATCH AMERICA'S NEXT TOP MODEL!" Cyndi morphed again and changed the channel.

She quickly morphed back to Lucas. "SURVIVOR!" He snapped.

"NEXT TOP MODEL!" Cyndi returned. Both personalities fought for the remote as they struggled for control.

"SURVIVOR!"

"NEXT TOP MODEL!"

"SURVIVOR!"

"NEXT TOP MODEL!"

"So let me get this straight," Mystique held up her hand as Lucas/Cyndi rolled along across the floor. "I'm in league to take down the X-Men, Magneto and the Hellfire club with a split personality of **another** split personality?"

"Got it in one," Mastermind nodded.

"IF I HEAR TYRA BANK'S SCREECHY VOICE ONE MORE TIME I AM GOING TO RIP MY EARS OFF!" Lucas shouted.

"AND IF I HEAR ANY MORE OF JEFF PROBST'S STUPID BANNER I AM GOING TO BURN THIS PLACE DOWN!" Cyndi threatened back.

"IF YOU TWO DON'T SHUT UP RIGHT NOW I'LL DECK **BOTH** OF YOU!" Blackjack roared.

"And when exactly were you planning on telling me **this?"** Mystique folded her arms and glared at Mastermind.

"Uh…" Mastermind winced. "I suppose **now** is pretty much a good time as any…"

"I never should have gotten rid of David and Ian!" Lucas snarled as he changed back. "They never whined as much as you two do! It was so much quieter! Ian never spoke period!"

Blackjack appeared. "You can go join them if you wish!"

"Try and make me!" Lucas snarled.

"Well I feel **so** much better about our chances of success," Mystique groaned.

"You have to admit this is much more entertaining than those reality shows on television," Mastermind chuckled.

"That's it!" Cyndi reappeared. "I'm gonna burn this house down!" Flames appeared in her hands.

"No! NO CYNDI!" Mastermind shouted. "You promised after the last time!"

Blackjack returned. "Do something you idiot! We can't control her!"

"Obviously," Mystique remarked.

"Just grab a fire extinguisher!" Mastermind did so and started chasing Cyndi around. "No Cyndi! No! Not the couch! We just bought that! Step away from the curtains! You promised not to do that anymore!"

"I had my fingers crossed!" Cyndi laughed maniacally as she skipped around setting things on fire. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Cyndi we are not moving to another mansion! I mean it this time! No! Stop setting those chairs on fire!" Mastermind tried to put out as many fires as Cyndi set. "CYNDI!"

"How do I always end up working for crazy people?" Mystique groaned.


End file.
